Ishino: A Different Kind of Patriot
by OmegaFoxy
Summary: After all that's happened, the Kenshin-Gumi are on thier way back from a visit to Kyoto and take refuege in a small town off the map. What they find there is a town not run buy law...Discont.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Careful what you ask for part 1

"How much longer till we get to Kyoto? I'm getting tired of all this walking already!" Yahiko Myojin, a young samurai boy whined. He was the youngest of the group of 4 travelers who were currently heading back to Kyoto from Tokyo.

"Yahiko! Honestly! It's not much further than the last time I told you 5 minutes ago!!" growled an irritated Kaoru Kamiya. She was the assistant master at the Kamiya dojo that her father founded. For now, she was the only female of the four, but she was not a dead weight when it came to fighting. She's not too shabby with her bokken or fists either.

"What do you expect Ugly?" the boy shot back, "after you woke us up at the crack of dawn to leave the Aioya after Misao's birthday last night, I'm surprised we're all still walking."

"Now just wait a second there! What was that?!" she warned as she rolled up her kimono sleeve ready for a fight.

"Now, now, Ms. Kaoru, Yahiko," a gentle voice of reason pleaded as he gained both of their attention, "Tokyo's still at the most a day or less away, but there is a cross-road town up ahead. So no worries, we can rest there for the night and start anew tomorrow." Kenshin Himura, a former Hitokiri-now-Ruroni was the owner of the voice. Although the strongest in battle of the group, Kenshin preferred to be the one to stop fights rather than start them.

That job was set for someone more aggressive. Someone like the fourth member of the group, Sanosuke Sagara.

"Hey Yeah!" speaking of which, here's the tall bird headed Sagara now, "I know someone who runs an Inn there! He still owes me a few favors from the past so I bet we can get a free room and probably good food too!"

"I'm all for that!" Yahiko cheered.

"Well that's a relief. We probably won't need most of the money we brought then! We can use it to get extra treats from the restaurants!" Kaoru agreed.

Kenshin smiled and nodded, "then it's settled, that it is."

79098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"Welcome to … … 'Saioko'?" Sanosuke read from the old welcome sign that stood weather worn out side of the small town.

The tall brunette glanced down at Kenshin curiously, "Yo, Kenshin? How come we never passed through this town before when we went to Kyoto all those times in the past?"

"It would seem that Saioko isn't on the map any more that it is not." The red head guessed as he looked over the map they brought once again with a frown.

"Come to think of it, I hardly ever hear about this 'Saioko' place any where." Kaoru thought aloud.

"Seriously? Man, I guess it's a forgotten town, huh?" Sanosuke concluded.

Kenshin only half listened to the small conversation going on between his friends as they entered the town. He looked off toward the left and saw some men attempting to mount a tied down stallion. Apparently the horse was having none of it, as every time the horse was approached, the animal lashed out with tooth and hoof dangerously with a loud squeal of warning.

The stallion certainly was a darker shade of black than he'd ever seen on a horse. He couldn't take the time to fully catch its confirmation since he was walking and trying to at least keep the rest of his group with in sight distance, but what he did see was rare in the native horse of Japan. The coat had a shine to it although the animal was dirty with dust and dirt. The mane and tail were long and deep coal black with a feathery silk look. The neck and tail were arched proudly and the eye were silver gray; a new look compared to the dark brown usually seen in horses.

The horse threw off the man that dared to have the guts to climb on the struggling animal with a catapult of its hind legs as it leaned forward in a jerky buck in haste. The horse shook off the loosened ropes as the men were distracted trying to help the fallen man back up. Taking advantage, the horse's eyes locked on the fence and bolted. With a powerful leap, the stallion flew over the wooden fencing and galloped pass Kenshin.

Kenshin's violet eyes panicked when he saw the animal wasn't going to stop and was heading for Kaoru, Yahiko and Sanosuke.

"MS. KAORU! YAHIKO! SANO!!" He shouted and started to sprint into action.

Kaoru looked over her shoulder and gasped in surprise when she saw the black giant running headlong straight at her! She didn't have time to dodge either. She covered her ears and flinched away, ready for the pain of being ran over by the large, solid muscled animal.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!" She screamed on instinct.

Silver eyes dilated soon as the scream of fear struck his sensitive ears. The black horse leaned back on its hind legs to do a sliding stop when the vision of the small woman came through the hazy fearful fog his mind was in that previously blinded him.

When the dust settled, silver eyes connected with a head of raven black tresses. Kaoru had yet to move from her defensive position. He snorted at her as he sniffed at her curiously, wandering if she was okay.

"KAORU!" Sanosuke and Yahiko shouted at the same time from the sides of the road they were on. When Kenshin had yelled, they had automatically flung themselves to the sides of the road on instinct. But here they were staring at the monster of a stallion sniffing over Kaoru curiously, not running over her!

"Ms. Kaoru! Are you alright!?" Kenshin gasped when he reached them.

Kaoru slowly opened her sapphire blue eyes and blinked confused at the ground as she was still hunched over.

"Huh?" she wasn't dead? No pain? She was even still standing! What the hell just happened??

"I- I'm alive?" she asked breathlessly. Then she turned and straightened, only to jump back in surprise when she found herself staring at a black muzzle, "EEP!!"

The horse took a step back when she made a sudden movement. Suddenly, he was having a feeling that she didn't like him so much.

Kenshin saw the taunt muscles of the horse tighten and bunch up. He chose not to approach Kaoru or the stallion just yet. If the horse saw him as a threat, he could hurt Kaoru when he bolted or decided to fight back. However, if Kaoru frightened the horse in such a close perimeter, she could be killed.

"Ms. Kaoru! Don't make any sudden movements! That animal is scared to death and isn't thinking rationally. If you move too quickly, it might set him off again." He cautioned and glanced at Yahiko and Sano to do the same.

'Oh, great! Now he tells me!' Kaoru chastised silently. The cautiously looked up. Those silver eyes looked so lost. So pained. This animal, … … no this horse was so afraid that he didn't know what to do. She could tell he was wry of her so close to him, but with the wall behind her, Yahiko blocking the right, and Sano the left, then Kenshin near the rear it would seem that he was getting more and more threatened as if cornered.

She gulped down her fear. Her father told her before that horses had a keen sense that connected them to people- they could feel what you were feeling. If she was afraid, the stallion would think there was something to fear and retaliate as such. She had to calm him down.

Her hand shook as she reached out with a flat palm, her head bent a little to show she wasn't challenging him, but merely trying to say hello.

Silver eyes looked over her curiously and his black ears shifted forward and back ward as he considered her offer, but then they shot back as he heard many men approaching behind him. He pranced and tossed his head as he swung his body away from her so he could look at them and her. The men that held him captive before were coming for him.

A chained lasso shot out and caught around his thick neck. That spooked him.

He reared and started prancing. Pushing Kaoru unconsciously closer to the wall.

"STOP! HE'LL HURT HER!" Kenshin snapped at the men, who just now seemed to recognize that there was indeed a girl in danger.

"We'll pull the monster away from her!" the man with the chain said as the other five men grabbed the chain as well and started to pull.

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Kaoru begged.

Every one, including the stallion paused for a moment and looked at her.

"L- Let him calm down … … He's scared so much that he'll probably kill himself by trying to get away." She said softer.

Silver eyes once more looked over at her. His nostrils flared as his breathing came in short pants. She slowly approached him with her hand out stretched to him and her head bowed a little once more.

"Crazy wench is going to get herself killed." A man hissed as he started to pull on the chain again, but Kenshin and Sano stopped him.

"You will wait until she's safe that you will." Kenshin said harshly cold. His eyes gave a light death glare, but it was enough to convince the men to obey as they all watched the girl attempt to calm the beast.

The stallion nuzzled her palm and sniffed at her before pulling back and chomping his teeth together in his mouth- a show of acceptance. He lowered his head to let her know she could approach. Kaoru smiled. She had never had a chance to use her parent's old horsemen tricks. They never owned a horse, but her mothers' father was a good horseman that taught both her and Kaoru's father about handling a horse. Now it was paying off.

She let her fingers stroke the silky mane lining the neck of the stallion as he nuzzled her frame. He seemed to take a liking to her. She didn't blame him. She was probably one of the very few who actually showed him respect. She looked closer into his silver irises and gasped at the fire barely concealed in the silvery grey vortex. There was no doubt on just what this was- a war horse. An old soldier like Kenshin.

"Are ye alright, girl?" the man that held the chain asked since the stallions' large frame blocked their view of her.

"I'm fine, and so is he." She replied. When the chain tugged experimentally, the stallion issued a low growl which deafened when he felt Kaoru's small hand on his neck, "easy boy, they wont hurt you now, just go home with them."

Glancing at her, then at the men, he followed her back as she went to her friends and he went to his captors. She and the others watched as the 6 men hesitantly led the now calmed stallion back toward his round pin.

"Wow, Missy, I didn't know you were a horse whisperer" Sano remarked.

"What's a 'horse-whisperer'?" Yahiko asked.

"It's someone who can work really well with horses by almost reading their movements as thoughts." Kaoru explained, not taking her eyes off the stallion, "horses don't use their voices to speak very often, they have a body language. And if you recognize it and respect it, they'll usually show you respect in return."

"Since when did you know about horses?" Yahiko asked suspicious.

"My grandfather was a horseman for a lord and he taught my mother and father how to effectively handle horses. I guess it's in my blood." She stuck her tongue out at the little boy when she heard a snort of disbelief from him.

"I can't believe how unique you really are, Kaoru," Yahiko said slyly.

"Really?" Kaoru wasn't used to the young boy's compliments. So that meant he was up to something, "like how?"

"well let give it a look," Yahiko numbered his points off on his left hands' fingers, "you're good at kitana and horse handling- both which are MANNLY traits, and then you can't cook or do many other WOMANLY things… … one has to think if you were truly meant to be a man." Bad move.

Sanosuke and Kenshin tensed and quickly moved out of the way.

"Yahiko," Kaoru said sweetly.

Next thing Yahiko knew was that he was on the ground with his arm painfully being pinned to his back, "AHH! HEY GET OFF ME UGLY!!"

"A MAN AM I?! I'LL SHOW YOU JUST HOW MANLY I CAN GET WHEN I'M PISSED OFF YOU LITTLE SNOT NOSED PUNK!" Kaoru roared as she stared wailing on the poor boy.

Kenshin and Sano just stared blankly and then looked at each other with a sweat drop, then flinched when they heard Kaoru kneed Yahiko in the gut.

"Shouldn't we be stopping this, Sano?" Kenshin asked pitifully

"No way am I getting in the middle of THAT." Sano deadpanned.


	2. Chapter 2 Careful what you Wish for

-Disclaimer- I don't own anything but plot and horse…

Chapter 2- Careful What you Ask for part 2

Seiko didn't seem like a forgotten town at all. It was little, sure, but there were travelers of all kinds and races wandering the streets. Many, to the Kenshin gumi's surprise, carried swords in the broad day light! Even more seemed to be former Samurai themselves. None of which were looked down upon, nor was anyone confronted by any officials. Speaking of which, no policemen even wandered around town like they usually did in Tokyo or Kyoto.

There were none. Not one.

Keeping a watchful eye out, the group headed toward a place Sanosuke lead them to. It was the biggest building in town, but it was still terribly small. Its white walls looked to be newly painted as a sign that read 'Hyoga Breakfast Inn' that hung form the over hung roof.

"Here's Hyoga!" Sanosuke exclaimed as he walked in the rug door. The rest of them followed him closely behind.

Inside looked rather busy. Waitresses were rushing to the full booths with orders or to collect dirty plates. It basically looked like the Akabeko on an extremely busy day.

A young waitress around her late teens hustled by, but stopped and back-tracked her steps then looked up at Sanosuke with recognition.

Her dark green eyes lit up in realization as she seemed to recognize him.

"Sagara! I thought I saw ya there!" she greeted with a bow.

"Hey there Akina. How's it going?" Sano replied with a friendly smile plastered to his face. He really did seem to like her.

Akina had long, almost blond hair and a very voluptuous body figure. Even dressed up in that innocently cut and modestly worn Kimono uniform of hers, her luscious curves strained the material. Which most of the group noticed almost instantly?

Kaoru glanced up at Sano suspiciously, 'just how does a guy like Sanosuke know such a pretty girl like her?' she thought.

Akina gestured behind her with a grimace on her bubbly features, "overly busy as of late, I'm afraid. You won't get a booth for a while in the public seating, but I can see what Hyoga's up to. He might let you use the house dinning room instead since you're such a dear friend of his. Excuse me while I go ask," she bowed respectfully to them then rushed off.

Yahiko didn't miss the way Sano's eyes followed her as she swayed her hips walking away in a rushed fashion.

"Past fling Sano?" the boy pestered.

"Huh?" Sano seemed to snap out of the 'gaw-gaw' state he was in and blinked. He then snarled and glared at Yahiko, "Now wait a minute!! Where the hell did that come from, huh?!"

"I dunno, you seem to know her pretty well," Kaoru smugly teased.

"So I know her, big deal!" Sano huffed with a small blush.

"AH! Sanosuke!" a big jolly looking man with bright hazel eyes greeted them as he approached and clasped a hand on Sanosuke's shoulder good naturedly. The man seemed to be about middle aged with a goatee mustache/beard and balding light brown hair. His impressive height reached that of about an inch or so taller than Sano. All in all, this man was as close to a Japanese Lumberjack as it got, "How ya been, boy?"

Sano clasped the man's shoulder in return with a big goofy grin, "Could be better with some food if you know what I mean?" he smirked.

"Now, now Sano, you know it hurts to hear that you only visit now a days if and when you're hungry enough to make the trip… but I do owe you a few favors…,"

"And I'm here to collect said favors if you don't mind, my friend." Sano nodded.

"Yes, you know I'm always willing to help the man who drove off those punks back in the day!" the jolly man whooted in laughter, "Come in! Come in, and tell this old man Hyoga what ails ye, boy!"

"Well, he's certainly generous." Kenshin gauged politely while he observed the jolly mood of the massive man who looked more like an ox.

Kaoru bopped the red headed swordsmen upside the head, "Be nice, Kenshin!" she hissed and then followed the two larger men to the back and left Kenshin to rub the back of his head as it ached from abuse.

Yahiko patted Kenshin on the back reassuringly, "I agree wholeheartedly, Kenshin" he sighed.

Kenshin just sighed and followed, "Agree to what? What'd I do??"

098709870987098709870987098709879087098709870987098709870987

Hyoga's booming laughter was contagious as he laughed at his own joke he just shared with the rest of the group over the dinner table they all sat at. It wasn't a traditional Japanese table, but an imported high table with wooden chairs that had seats made of cow skin to create a western feel. Just like the rest of the restaurant; it was a steak house…

"Never saw the fire cracker coming!" the man chuckled while the others laughed with him.

"Bet he felt that the next day!" Yahiko snickered.

"Ah, but he felt it not only then, but the day after that, and the day after that, and so on till the next 6 days afterwards." Hyoga smiled as Akina and a few other server girls came by to pick up the plates.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, Mr. Hyoga." Kenshin thanked with a small bow of his head.

"Yes, it was really good! I've never had that kind of meat cooked quite like that!" Kaoru followed his example and forced Yahiko to do the same.

"Non-sense, any friend of Sano's is a friend of mine! And I wouldn't really expect you to have ever tasted the new worlds 'steak' either. That recipe is fresh from the American colonies back west! Our cook happens to be a survivor off a shipwreck along the coast of Japan." The jolly man's voice lowered, "We… don't really serve that kind of food to public since some of the people about these parts don't really hold true to the new governments foreign policies, but my family and I personally love it!"

"Well add another Kudos to his list, 'cause this taste is worth coming back for!" Sano grinned.

"Aye, boy, we'd be happy to have ya!" he stood up, seeing this as a sign that the group was about to leave, "If there's anything ya all need, just tell me so,"

"Actually, we really could use one more thing," Sano spoke up.

"Tell me. Whatever it is, tis yours."

"We need a place to stay for the night."

" 'Cept that." Hyoga said sympathetically.

"What do you mean 'Cept that'??" Sano almost whined.

"I mean that we don't have no room. We're the only hotel in the town, and we've been get'n lots a travelers as of lately. Even got my own personal rooms filled." Hyoga sighed, "What could be causing all these travelers to suddenly stop?"

"There were some rain clouds hovering heavily to the east of here on our way, and the wind seems to be blowing them this way. It could be a seasonal storm warranting this kind of attraction to shelter by travelers." Kenshin offered.

"That'd do it. Around these parts, we get heavy rainfall about this time of the year. Not something ya wanna be traveling in; warm weather or not. Still can't see a blooming thing past your outstretched arm at times when it gets really heavy." Hyoga sighed, "What you saw must be the big storm of the season."

"Does it cause flooding?" Kaoru asked worried.

"Not likely, missy." Hyoga snorted, "this town's been around fer years. Reason being, we've got a system we go under every time the storm hits to prevent floods. There's a dam up the river a bit that only blocks off the flow completely when it reaches a certain level. After that, it redirects the flow towards a trench we dug out ourselves to go around the town and connect with the original current about a mile out of it."

"How does the dam know when the water's reached that level??" Yahiko asked in awe.

"The dam?? No, no, son, the dam don't know; it's made a wood! There's a volunteer that we switch among the citizens to go out and keep an eye on it. When it gets too high, we pull the gates closed on the dam with horse power and patch whatever hole there is with thick mud we mixed with straw and a bit of oil to make the patches between the logs thick and water proof."

"Sounds dangerous," Kaoru said quietly.

"Unfortunately, it's probably more dangerous to patch up that dam then it is to face an elite force of samurai sent to kill you. It's uncertain if the dam will hold or not, but if ya patch it up quick enough, it'll hold faithfully. So far so good." He shrugged, and then returned to the request at hand, "I'm sorry I can't be of help."

"Do you know someone in town that may have an extra room?" Kenshin asked.

"Nope. Cant says I do." Hyoga sighed.

"We can't go out in the storm!" Yahiko panicked.

"Listen, Hyoga, there has to be somewhere we can take refuge in. we'll take anything you can find! Even a…. a SHACK would be better than the storm." Sano pursued.

Hyoga stopped a moment in his movement to the door and looked at them thoughtfully.

"In that case…."

0987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"Well…. It's not a shack." Kenshin said brightly when a stable hand led them through the stable gates and to a detached small building connected to the round pen. It was a walk in stable for what ever animal was kept in the round pen on one side while on the other it was a small room that connected doubled as a tack room. The walk in side for the animal had two stalls; one open and one with a stall door closed on both inside and out, indicating that it wasn't in use. There was just enough room for the small group of four they had in their traveling party to fit in comfortably, and the unused stall was cleaned out, so if Kaoru didn't want to share a space with the men, she could always drag her futon in there and sleep with at least a stall between her and them.

"Very funny Kenshin." Yahiko grumbled.

"Well, this is all we have to offer. Here are a few futons for you guys to sleep on. Have you had enough to eat? I could bring something from the house… and if you need to use a toilet there's one in the stable hand house you may use at any time." The stable hand offered as he passed two single futons to them and one double sized futon. Apparently, he thought Kaoru and Kenshin were a couple, "The futons are the only extra we have, so they're a bit dusty. We dusted them out about a month ago."

"It's fine," Kaoru said with a plastered smile on her face. She was going to protest, but they were already doing so much for them, and he said it was the only spare ones they had.

"Why is one stall opened but the other isn't?" Sano asked as he peered over the empty open stall that lead out to the large round pin area.

"Oh, that?" the young mans voice dropped a bit in disdain, "We have a stallion whom isn't very stable friendly when we put him in his concealed stall with the others. So he resides in the round pin and that open stall is his food source and shelter. He's fairly hot tempered. So I apologize ahead of time if he causes any ruckus through the night. He can't hurt you through the stall though." He gestured to the steel metal bars placed around the openings of the stall toward the inside so the horse couldn't reach what ever was out of his living quarters, "Don't mind him."

"Thank you so much." Kenshin bowed to the man respectfully, "Please tell your master that we appreciate it."

"I will." The man bowed at the head back to Kenshin, "you may keep this door open to keep air circulation, but I recommend you close it soon as the rain starts to keep dry. Good night to you." and with that he left.

Sano, Yahiko and Kenshin set to work getting the place tidied up a bit and set the futons still rolled, but in their places readily for bed time when it rolled around.

"Looks like Kenshin and Kaoru bunk together for the night." Sano shrugged.

"And why should we? Why can't you and Yahiko bunk together?" Kaoru asked with her back turned to them while she studied the dark metal of the bars sadly. They looked like a cage to her.

"You kidding?" Sano snorted, "I'm not bunking with someone who kicks, slaps, pinches, and sleep talks in their sleep."

"And I'm not about to get in the same bed as a pervert." Yahiko scoffed.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT! AND IF I WAS WHY WOULD I BE FOCUSED ON YOU!" Sano retorted.

"If you're a pervert, who's to say you aren't also a pedophile?" Yahiko accused.

"You little PUNK!" Sano lunged for Yahiko.

"See what I mean?!!" Yahiko backpedaled away and so did Sano in disgust.

Kenshin sweat dropped, "I'll sleep on the floor if Ms. Kaoru doesn't-,"

"It's fine." Kaoru cut him off. Kenshin looked up at her and watched as she put a small hand on one of the bars and wandered what she was thinking about with that sad, far off tone in her voice, "It's…. It's only one night, and we're just sharing a futon. That doesn't mean we have to touch or anything, just sleep on the same damn thing is all." She reasoned completely out of tone of the usual Kaoru. Usual Kaoru would have already sent Kenshin through the wall for even considering sharing a futon with her!

Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko shared a confused look.

"If you say so, Missy." Sano shrugged.

098709870987098790870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

The rain had started not long ago and the steady patter of rain drops lulled inside the small stable the 4 of them shared as shelter. No one was talking while they all contented in simply listening to the rain silently. Kenshin was cleaning the Sakabatou with an extra rag he found that was used for dusting off the saddles while Sano seemed to be watching the rain fall out the Dutch door of their side of the stable. Yahiko was nibbling on some bread the stable hand had brought them and Kaoru sat against the opposite wall facing the stalls and staring at the one with bars intently.

"It's really starting to come down now." Sano commented to no one in particular, "Should we close up the top part of the door too? So the rain doesn't leak in like that guy said?"

"That would be a wise decision, which it would." Kenshin agreed.

"I've got it." Kaoru volunteered as she stood up, closed the top part of the door and secured it, then checked the empty stall, again, and proceeded to sit down in the same spot she left from.

With out the rain to keep him busy, Sano watched her as she kept looking over the stall, "Waiting for something to appear?"

"Kind of, I guess." She admitted with a light blush at being caught, "The stable boy said that there was a horse that uses this stall for shelter. With the rain starting and all, I thought it would be in by now."

"He did say it had a temper." Yahiko reminded as he finished up his snack, "it might've seen us come in and doesn't want to be near humans."

"It'll catch its death if it doesn't get out of the rain." Kaoru said.

"If you're really worried, then just check it out through the other stall. It has a door out to the pin as well. So you can see for yourself and stop worrying." Sano nodded to the vacant, closed off stall.

Kaoru hesitated, but she was still to worried and curious to let the opportunity go and quickly stood up, ignoring all three pairs of eyes following her in mild boredom while she opened the stall door and proceeded to the back entrance of it to look out in the rain. It really was coming down now, but it wasn't as bad as Hyoga had described. She could see the round pin clearly, and the animal inside it. Her eyes widened when she recognized it as the black coated, silver eyed stallion she'd just ran into earlier.

He stood stubbornly with his head low and back toward the current of the rain as it fell down on him. He was on the opposite side of the pin from the stall and didn't look in any hurry to get out of the rain if it meant he had to go in there. He was still as beautiful as she remembered, even with the wet-cat look he was sporting now. His long silvery mane plastered to his hide while his thick tail was pulled tightly to himself to keep the rain out. His ears were folded downward to keep their insides dry and his silver eyes seemed half closed.

"It's that stallion from before!" she told the others.

"You mean that wild thing that nearly killed ya?" Yahiko asked.

"He was just frightened, Yahiko!" she defended.

"Imagine someone coming at you with chains trying to force you to do accept a rider you didn't want." Kenshin enforced.

"Well yeah…" Yahiko nodded, "What's he doing out there? Is he stupid?"

"Probably just too stubborn with pride." Sano snorted, "A true rebel."

"A horse can't be a rebel!" Yahiko argued.

"How would you know? Are you a horse whisperer?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes at them and turned back to see that the rain had already picked up, but the stallion wasn't there. She looked around and gasped in surprise and fell backward when the wet, large head of the said stallion popped up into the window with a rough whinny.

"Are you alright Ms. Kaoru?!" Kenshin stood up.

"I'm fine Kenshin!" she quickly got back to her feet and waved off his concern.

Yahiko and Sano were laughing at her expense, "Now that was a classic!" Yahiko snorted in laughter.

Black ears perked at the sound of more laughter curiously before the black stallion tossed his head in the rain and then popped his head back in to watch what Kaoru did next. Now that he saw that it was her, he was interested.

"Well hello to you to." She said dryly when the horse shook his mane at her and got her a bit damp, "Stop that! If you wanted to be dry, then go to your stall!"

Silver eyes looked her over a minute before he pulled away and disappeared, only to reenter the other way and into his stall where he paced around and snorted after he took a good shake to get the water out of his fur and mane, soaking Kenshin in the process from where he stood by the stall.

Kaoru and the others giggled at the red head's expense when he went from dry to the wet-cat look with in seconds.

"Kenshin, you should know not to go walking around in the rain!" Sano laughed.

"That I should and that I do." He sighed, "More than what I can say for some of us nonhuman." He sent a mild glare at the horse who ignored the samurai In favor of the lady in the other stall, the only side of his own stall with out bars on it.

"See Yahiko, he's not bad, he just doesn't like it here." Kaoru said as she petted the horses head.

"Seriously, are you a horse whisperer?" Sano asked.

"No, I can just tell he doesn't like how he's treated. Who would?" she compromised as she scratched behind the back horse's damp ear. The horse sighed and leaned into her mistrations.

"He seems to like you." Kenshin said as he sat back down wringing out the damp front of his Gi.

"He's probably just hungry and I'm the only one he can reach." Kaoru argued as she bent down to gather up some hay that was strewn all over the floor of the vacant stall and threw it over to the black beauty on the other side. The black horse followed the hay down, sniffed then proceeded o eat.

"See? He was just hungry." She said as she stepped out of the stall.

"Is that the same horse?" Yahiko blinked, "where's the temper?"

"Don't provoke him and find out." Sano warned, "He's just fed up with the rain. Aren't we all?"


	3. Chapter 3 Step1: Trust

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! I hope to read some more with the publish of this chapter as well, keep them coming!

-I own nothing but Ishino

Chapter 3 Step one Trust

A day had gone by and still no end to the rain. The stallion chose to stay in his stall closer to them. He was fairly quite and behaved for a horse people think is a crazed brute. Kaoru and the others were getting rather fond of him after he warmed up to the boys a bit. He still seemed to favor Kaoru…

The stable boy had come in to check how they were doing and give them all food, but when he tried to refill the stallions' water, the horse tossed his head and nickered lowly as if to growl. His powerful front hooves banged against the stall walls and his tail lashed about, the stable boy nervously opened the latch on the stall that allowed him to refill the water with out entering the stall. That done, the boy had quickly left.

"He really doesn't like the locals, does he?" Yahiko said while giving the snorting stallion a suspicious look.

Kaoru looked from the door then to the stallion with sympathy in her blue eyes, "He's just….. Lost."

"Lost? How can he be lost?" Sano tilted his chin while he scoffed a bit as the thought didn't really make sense to him, "He's right here in his own god damned stable with security and everything!"

"That's probably not the point," Kenshin sighed at Sano's simple mindedness. His violet eyes shifted from the taller man to Kaoru who had made her way over to the stall door. Her gentle hand rested on the cold bars of the stall while she breathed soothing noises to the stallion to calm down his pacing about.

"Animals are in many ways like people. We both think and feel, though it may be in different ways and levels." Kenshin said, "They feel the pain of life, and the joys. They can learn to hate and love…,"

"Yeah, yeah, we've seen first hand how this big guy here hates these people. So you're saying that he's had it pretty rough in life, eh?" Sano summed up, "I can understand that, but what I wanna know is why he fights. Horses tend to get broken out of that faze pretty fast, but this one seems to have been fighting for a while." Sano pushed off from the wall he was leaning on to walk over to the stall next to Kaoru, looking the calmed stallion in the eye, "He's not like other horses though. You can see it in his eyes; madness"

"Pain" Kaoru whispered, "He's eyes, no matter how bright, have dulled. He's faced death a few times. He might be confused and angry about the death of a previous owner?"

"You can really see all that in his eyes?" Yahiko sounded doubtful.

"Of course," Kaoru turned to look at Kenshin and Yahiko, "It's not that hard to see it in him, I don't need my grandfathers' old horse tricks to recognize something I've seen before…."

"Before?" Kenshin blinked curiously. Sano and Yahiko shared a similar look with the ex-samurai.

Kaoru nodded with a serene smile as she turned back to the stallion, "He looks just like Kenshin does when he's thinking about the life he lead as a samurai in the bakkumatsu. Only Kenshin's are old wounds, his though…. It's like his wounds are still bleeding."

"You're saying he's frustrated about something not being fulfilled?" Sano's question hung in the air.

"I wouldn't blame him…," came a new voice. Every one turned to see a young man in his early 20's in traditional hikamma and kimono, "The stallion is the survivor of a once proud group of horse back samurai. Swordsmen who didn't even have to dismount their horses to kill their enemies."

"Horse back swordsmen?" Sano looked to Kenshin to elaborate.

"I believe I had heard of such a group back then, though they tended to fight on wider planes than a city like a hitokiri, so I never really ran into them." Kenshin offered, looking at the stallion with renewed curiosity.

"I was the nephew of the man whom owned him previous to now. Master Tenyasu, the owner of this stable, gathered up what was left of the 'Horse-samurai' groups belongings after they were all wiped out mysteriously. We still don't know what happened to them, but all their horses and men were slaughtered brutally. Their body parts looked torn apart and their blood was painted to the trunks of the surrounding trees as if to mark their grave." The man pushed his thick rounded glasses higher on his nose, "Master Tenyasu found my Uncles stallion one night in running away through the fields we keep the other horse's in. his eyes were glazed over and he was in panic. Blood of men and his own marred his fur and mane. It took weeks for us to get the color somewhat out of his fur, but since then…" he held out his hand to the stallion who reared and lashed out with his hooves banging against the stall walls in anger, "He's not calmed down at all, nor has he let anyone near him."

"So he really is a wounded soldier out for revenge?" Yahiko looked over at Sano when he thought of something similar, "So in a way, he's just like Sanosuke was when we first met him!"

"I'M NOT A RAGED ANIMAL!" Sano gritted out.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself; you must think my manners have gone astray. I had forgotten that just because I know others names, they don't always know mine." The young man bowed respectfully, "I am Tsukoto Matshime. Apprentice of Master Tenyasu in the art of science and mechanics."

"Mechanics?" Kaoru asked. Tsukoto noticed she and the others had owlish faces.

"Well, you know about the dam that holds off the river right? Did anyone tell you how it worked?"

"Yeah, Monomer told us about it." Sano answered.

"The dam's design is one of many of my Master's works. He is quite the inventor. He's even traveled the world and brought back a few different breeds of horses. The horses of this barn aren't native to Japan; all were brought back with him from his many voyages. Horse breeding is a hobby of his, so he lives kind of a double life." Tsukoto explained proudly as he spoke of his master,

"So that's why all these broads are so fancy." Sano shrugged.

"THEY ARE NOT BROADS!" Tsukoto huffed, "That is a pregnant MARE if you must use that term, and it is NOT foaling season so we have no BROADS." He seemed very offended by the word.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Sano held up his hands to surrender, "I won't use that word!"

"If you don't mind, why would he keep a banged up horse if he's so passionate about foreign breeds? Not that this guy's any native, but he's not the type I'd see a horse breeder using." Yahiko inquired,

"Oh… that…" Tsukoto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "My father fought along side his brother, my uncle, who was also the stallion's owner. He was also lost in that blood bath and we found his body along with his own horse, a gray mare, among the gore. I remember going riding as a kid with the men, and this stallion is all that's left of that memory. Master Tenyasu keeps him for my sake, but I don't know how long that'll last. His patients runs thin and I'm afraid that he'll…." Tsukoto shook his head, "You guy's are leaving after the rain has let up, yes? Take the stallion with you."

"WHAT?" the other 4 eeped.

"We really don't have room at the Dojo for a-," Kenshin started.

"We'll take him!" Kaoru said with fiery passion.

"WHAT?" Sano, Yahiko and Kenshin yelped again.

"KOARU! Are you serious?! We can't take him!" Yahiko protested.

"We have no place to put him!" Sano chimed in.

"And we're already scraping for food as it is," Kenshin reminded.

All 3 men nodded at that in agreement,

Kaoru turned on the 3 'free loaders' that lived with her, "We can manage, and it's MY DOJO! I'LL DO AND LET WHO EVER I WANT STAY THERE IF I WANT TO!" She growled viciously at them, "GOT IT?!"

Sano and Yahiko hid behind Kenshin, "Sure! Sounds good to me, missy!" Sano suddenly agreed.

"Yeah! Who cares if he's a killer animal! Kenshin was an assassin and Sano was a hit man so no harm, right?!" Yahiko laughed nervously.

"Oro??" Kenshin knew he was in the line of fire with Kaoru's temper and wasn't really feeling up to another one of her amazingly strong right hooks this early!

"So you'll take him?!" Tsukoto asked hopefully.

"Sure!" Kaoru was all smiles as she turned to him.

"Take who?" an old, gruff voice approached behind Tsukoto who still stood at the door. The young man with thick glasses turned to see his master. The old man wore dark magenta practice kimono clothing with riding boots on his feet rather than sandals. He had warm brown eyes and faded brown hair with old age, "Are you trying to sell one of my kids again, Tsukoto?"

"Kids???" Kaoru yelped.

"No, no, you see, Master Tenyasu calls all his horses his 'kids' since he is so fond of them." Tsukoto laughed nervously. Kaoru and the others sweat dropped, "Master, I have just found a home for the stallion."

"The rouge?" Master's eyes hardened, "No. I can not let anyone take him. I will not burden him to anyone. I have never sold a horse that did not accept the rider and that stallion refuses to accept anyone. He will be shot and buried soon as the rain clears. I'm afraid he has gone too crazed."

"YOU CAN'T!" Kaoru stepped up, "You can't put him down! Who says he won't accept a rider!"

"You think one of you can?" Master raised a brow.

"I do." Kaoru said determined.

"Very well then. I'll give you a week's time to woe the stallion into trusting all 4 of you into accepting you all as a rider on his back. If you can show me that he has accepted you by then, he's yours. If not, he'll be put out of his misery. A warrior stallion is usually killed along with his master anyways. That's probably why he's so angry." Tenyasu sighed.

"He's angry because he's in pain." Kaoru insisted, "He needs someone to show him that there's still a life for him even if his comrades and master are gone."

"You speak very deeply of the heart, miss. I admire that in you." Master nodded, "If you need any equipment, just ask Tsukoto to get it for you," with that, the master bowed and walked on toward the stables now that the rain had parted for a while.

"I… I didn't mean for that to happen…" Tsukoto apologized.

"No, it's time for Ishino to regain a new family." Kaoru looked to the dark horse.

"Ishino?" the others echoed.

Kaoru blushed, "Well he still doesn't have a name, so I gave him one."

"Ishino…. Patriot" Tsukoto smiled, "It suits him. Do you need anything?"

"No, Tsukoto, thank you. We've got every thing we'll need for now," Kaoru said.

"We do?" "Oro??" her friends blinked in confusion,

"Then I shall see you later then" Tsukoto bowed and left.

"Alright, boys," Kaoru turned to her friends and new horse, "Lets get to work!"

09870987098709870987098709870987098709870987980709870897098709870987

"Alright, Sano, AGAIN!" Kaoru demanded from where she sat on the dampened fence post watching Sanosuke and the wry stallion in the pen.

Sano gave her a flabbergasted look, "AGAIN?? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO FEEL THE AFTERSHOCK OF HOOVES SLAMMING INTO THE GROUND WHERE YOUR HEAD USED TO BE?!" he shouted.

"Look Sano, we can't move on to Yahiko or Kenshin trying this until Ishino accepts you to come near him and lets you halter him." Kaoru sighed, "If we do, then he'll see it as your weakness and make this harder on us to get him to respect you as his equal."

"How about I knock his lights out? THEN he'll cut the crap!" Sano grumbled.

Ishino growled lowly nearby and startled Sano into shying away from the annoyed stallion. Ishino seriously didn't seem all that angered by what they were doing, but his stubborn pride and nature was getting the best of them. So far, Kaoru had been able to easily call out to Ishino and halter him with out any flaws. He even lowered his massive head to her respectfully so she could slip it on. She then walked him around a bit and then let him go. When Sano had approached him with the roped halter again however…..

Ishino reared and charged menacingly at him. ((Sweat drop)) Sano had tripped backwards in surprise when he started to back away fearfully and narrowly missed having his lower parts stomped on by large horse hooves. He wasn't all that trusting of the stallion now, but Ishino seemed to be taking some kind of amusement out of this. There really was no ill intent in the horses' eyes, just mischievous glints of silver.

"You're not gonna get anywhere if you go on with insulting him like that." Yahiko deadpanned.

"That you most certainly wont." Kenshin agreed. To try and prove himself, Sano boldly approached the stallion with the halter at the ready and he seemed like he was about to jump the horse when Ishino bolted around the arena just out of range. Kenshin sighed and the others sighed disdainfully, "This could take a while"

"Yep" Kaoru groaned, "If only Sano didn't have to go after HIM….wait, what if we can get Ishino to want to go to Sano?"

"How? Ishino doesn't exactly like Sano right now with the rope and all." Yahiko droned board.

"Horses are all different, but they all have a type of sweet tooth. We need to find Ishino's favorite treats and that'll encourage him to comply easier." Kaoru thought aloud. Her blue eyes sparkled proudly.

"Don't horses like apples?" Kenshin suggested.

"It's a start!" Kaoru looked around for somewhere an apple might be.

"That stable guy gave us some apples and fruit when he brought us our lunch a while ago." Yahiko hopped down from the fence post near Kaoru and rushed inside their temporary home for the week. He remerged with an apple at hand, "Here! Sano, CATCH!"

"Huh?" Sano's eyes bugged out when he saw an apple flying full force at his face, "GAAAAH!" he caught it in his hand at the last second and sighed with relief, "WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"Offer it to him!" Yahiko called back.

"Do what now?" Sano gave them a dry look then looked down at the apple then at the horse who watched on with a board expression.

"Offer it to Ishino to try and coax him into trusting your presence. When you get close enough, try talking to him and petting him to relax him more" Kaoru elaborated.

"This apple is supposed to change his mind?" Sano deadpanned in disbelief, "Did you not see him try to kill me earlier?"

"Just try it; it can't hurt any to just try something new." Kaoru insisted.

"Yeah it will, ME!" Sano barked, but sighed. He really had nothing else to lose so he cautiously approached the horse again with the apple in his palm outstretched in front of him to offer, "Hey, big guy, ya hungry?"

Ishino's dark ears perked when the man started coming back at him with something new. He took in a deep inhale and smelled the sweet tartness of the apple in the mans hand and stretched out his neck toward him curiously. Sano stood still while the horse approached and nudged the apple with his lips before shunning the treat with disinterest.

"I don't think he likes apples." Sano sweat dropped, "Now what?"

Ishino had yet to back away so that was a step in the right direction!

"Just stay there and try to talk to him, he hasn't moved away yet so he's at least reconsidering you." Kaoru piped in.

"What the hell do I say to a horse!?" Sano moaned, "It's not like I can say "You have really nice eyes" or something"

"Not unless you're a furry" Yahiko shrugged.

Sano growled at him, "YOU LITTLE-," he was cut off when Ishino did something unexpected. Sano stood stock still in shock as the large horse nudged his spiked hair curiously. The stallion seemed to like the feel of it against his muzzle and started nuzzling it.

Kaoru and the others tried to stifle a giggle at the ex-fighter-for-higher' wide-eyed look while the stallion continued to nuzzle him.

"Well he doesn't hate you." Kenshin offered with a shrug as Sano decided to glare at him.

Sano carefully started to raise his hand until his palm gently eased on to the soft fur on Ishino's proud neck. Ishino stilled a moment. His silver eyes were glued to the hand before the horse let a low sigh and moved away from Sano's hair. The horse pressed his muzzle into Sano's chest affectionately while Sano started to slowly halter him. When he was haltered the horse obediently followed the tall mans lead over to his friends calmly. Kaoru was all smiles.

"He accepts you as his equal now!" she was happy.

Sano rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "It wasn't that big a deal, I didn't ride him or nuthin."

"Nope, that'll take a lot more coaxing than just your spiky hair he seems to have fallen in love with." Yahiko smirked while Ishino raised his head to nibble at Sano's spiky brown rooster hair.

"I liked it better when he was trying to get away from me…." Sano grumbled.

"Go ahead and let him go for a break and we'll eat lunch then Kenshin and Yahiko can try afterwards."

"You sure?" Yahiko sounded nervous.

"I don't think he'll hurt you, Yahiko. If he didn't like us, he would be angry right now." Kenshin reassured.

"So you'll go first then?" Yahiko asked hopefully.

"I believe that the youngest shall go first. It is only fair." Kenshin smirked.

"SAYS WHO!?"

0987098709870987098709870980987098709879087

'I'm gonna die' Yahiko thought as he held the halter in his hands watching the stallion toss his head. The young boy held the rope halter in front of him as if it were a shield to protect him from the large, over powering animal.

"Just don't show him your fear and you'll walk away from this with out too much of a limp in your step" Sano teased from the sidelines. Kaoru whacked the tall teen with a frown.

"Don't say that!" Kaoru hissed before she turned to smile encouragingly at Yahiko in the round pin, "Go on Yahiko, just try to coax him to acceptance."

"Coax him" Yahiko repeated doubtfully. He took a step toward the taller stallion and Ishino tossed his head with a rumbling whinny as if to laugh menacingly at the mere thought of allowing the boy near, "Right…" he gulped then steeled himself for what he was about to do.

'It's just a horse' he repeated over and over inwardly to prepare him for the inevitable, 'Swordsmen are worse than any old horse!'

As if he heard that thought, Ishino lowered his head and let loose a low guttural sound that was close to a feral growl of warning. Black ears pinned back in threat as he pawed irritated at the earth as if to say he wasn't having this again. Yahiko didn't have time to retaliate to just what the horse was warning him of before Ishino bolted at the poor boy.

Yahiko darted to the side just as Ishino dashed by him in a narrow swerve. Panting on the ground, Yahiko growled frustrated when he realized that he failed for one of the horses' tricks. Ishino out smarted him. The stallion proudly and arrogantly pranced around the ring with high knees while swishing his tail smartly as if to say 'Ha ha, I got ya again!'.

"That's okay Yahiko! You can try again! Don't let him get to you!" Kaoru coached.

"Yeah, says the ugly broad that only a cocky stallion likes…" Yahiko muttered.

Kaoru bristled in anger when she heard that!

"YEAH? WELL THIS TIME I HOPE HE TRAMPLES THAT BIG HEAD YOU'VE GOT ON YOUR NECK, MINNIE SPIKEY HAIR!" Kaoru shouted back as she stuck out her tongue childishly at the child.

"WHO YOU CALLING MINNIE?!" Yahiko barked back.

"We'll Sano's the extra large spike head so you're only Minnie spike head" Kaoru smiled impishly.

"HEY!" both Sanosuke and Yahiko growled.

"Yahiko!" Kenshin warned.

Yahiko froze when he felt Ishino nudge his back firmly. He dared not move while the war horse nosed around him almost curiously before nosing his muzzle over the boys shoulder and into his gi.

"HEY! WHAT'S HE DOING!" Yahiko yelped but still dared not to move.

Everyone stood still with baited breath while Ishino seemed to investigate the folds of Yahiko's gi. Finally the horse retracted his muzzle with his prize between his lips- a special sweet pastry from last night.

"THAT'S MY CAKE!" Yahiko growled at the horse while Ishino happily chewed the new tasty treat he found and licked his lips in delight with a sigh. He then lovingly rested his cheek on Yahiko's shoulder and rubbed fondly against the kid like a scratching post.

Kaoru smiled, "He accepts you," she looked over at Kenshin, "now all he needs to do is bear with you"

"This one is pleased to hear your enthusiasm" Kenshin deadpanned.

Ishino trotted away from Yahiko and came over to Kaoru and the others where they sat on the fence posts. He greeted Kaoru and Sano warmly, but harshly nudged Kenshin with his muzzle. Kenshin yelped as he fell backwards off the fence post and landed on the dirt ground below with a resounding 'THUD' Ishino whinnied his 'laughter' but seemed happy that he once again one upped a human.

097097097097097097097097097097907

"Alright Kenshin," Kaoru smiled at the red head now in the middle of the round pin, "Go on, get Ishino to like you"

Kenshin looked at her with a grimace, then down at the rope and up to the tall stallion that flicked its tail at wandering flies nearby. Obviously, Ishino could really care less where that rope halter and these people were concerned. He didn't even bother to taunt Kenshin the way he had Yahiko and Sanosuke. One dark ear pivoted in Kenshin's direction soon as the horse heard the man take a step in the mid-drying dirt.

Kenshin stood tall and held out a hand like he had seen the others do before approaching the proud stallion, "There, there, Ishino" he said soothingly, "This one doesn't wish to hurt you, just to say hello. That he does"

Ishino's eye lids lowered half way lazily and snorted with a flare of his nostrils while he shook his dark mane. His silver eyes looked like they could doze off any time in the late sun's rays.

Taking this as a good sign, Kenshin slowly approached the horse, still holding out his hand until he was close enough for the horse to touch him, if he wanted, with his muzzle. He stood there and waited for the stallions' sign that he was welcome closer. Silver eyes lazily bore into violet as both man and horse seemed to glimpse into the others soul for a moment.

Ishino's tail arched with his neck as his eyes widened in anger at Kenshin's familiar Ki. The stallion let loose a shrill scream from deep with in his lungs as he bared his teeth threateningly at Kenshin.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY KENSHIN!" Sano shouted when the horse's flailing hooves aimed for Kenshin.

The ex-samurai rolled out of the way as the distraught horse's hooves slammed the ground he once stood, leaving a deep imprint of hooves in the soft mud. His violet eyes darted up the horse's face. Its pupils were dilated as it screamed in terror, but nothing was around to have spooked the proud horse! Then it clicked; Kenshin's Ki still held the tint it did when he was the hitokiri Battousai- a warrior like aura, probably similar to the stallions' late master…..

The horse was remembering when its master died…. It was having flash backs just as Kenshin had had once or twice before of his old self before he met Kaoru and the others.

'But how?' he thought, 'I didn't think animals were capable of such a …. _Human _trait.'

Ishino rose again, screaming at the top of his lungs now. When he fell to all fours again, he arched his back and started to gallop madly around the round pin, freaking out and rearing when he came close to contact with the bars of the round pin. He seemed like a caged animal frightened beyond belief.

"ISHINO!" Kaoru shouted fearfully as she shot off the fence and into the round pin, dodging the fear-blinded horse as he raced past her.

"KAORU ARE YOU STUPID!" Yahiko screamed after her.

"HE'LL KILL YOU WITH OUT REALIZING IT!" Sano roared, but neither dared follow her. If Ishino wasn't completely confidant in them when he was calm, it would only serve to upset him even more should they approach him when he's spazzing out like this.

Kaoru stood in the middle of the round pin, watching helplessly as the beautiful stallion raced around her, trying to run away from some unseen fear he saw in his own minds' eye.

"ISHINO!" she called out to him.

Ishino bucked and kicked at the air as he turned sharply to face her. His body trembling with pent up fear. He was still blinded, but he remembered that scent of the woman who was kind to him. However, all his hazy mind saw was a human! Those wretched creatures who stole his master from him. Those pitiful souls who tried to 'break' him in as a colt. The foul beasts that continually tried to force him under them like a common pack horse! He would have none of it. Snorting, he reared and prepared to attack the human, to show that he would no longer stand for what they were inflicting upon him!

"Ishino?" Kaoru gasped when she no longer recognized him very well. His mind was set in anger and it was pinpointing it all on her…. He was going to attack at close range!

Ishino was just about over her now as he reared back, ready to slash her with his sharp, hard hooves.

"ISHINOOOOO!" she screamed.

"ENOUGH!"

Ishino's silver eyes widened as the horse sucked in a breath. He fell down to all fours and stood very still in shock. A powerful aura stood in front of the woman now. Golden eyes glared up at him through fiery bangs of the swordsman from before.

"That's enough Ishino, calm down, there's nothing to fear" the deep timbre said lowly.

Ishino blew a loud breath out of his nostrils at the familiar words his master had said to him.

'_Calm yourself, friend_,' he had said, '_there is nothing to fear…._'

Ishino's large silver eyes started to clear until he saw very clearly the red headed swordsman standing protectively in front of the woman he had come to care for from the way she had shown such blatant kindness to him when others wanted him dead. He let lose a whimper when he smelt her fear.

Lowering his head, Ishino nickered an apology. His forelock covering his eyes as he hung his head submissively.

"What set him off like that?" Yahiko let out a breath he was holding in.

"Hah," Sano snorted off his own fear, "He just doesn't like Kenshin with a strong passion."

"That's not it…" Kenshin said softly while his golden eyes started to soften to violet once more, "It's like Ms. Kaoru said; he's in pain. This is merely his way of protecting himself, just like any battle wry soldier would. He's more human than most give him credit for."

Ishino's silver eyes looked up at Kenshin wryly, as if asking for forgiveness.

When Kenshin did nothing to threaten other wise, the large horse took a hesitant step around the samurai and lowered his muzzle to the woman couched down, covering her ears and screwing her eyes shut. He blew a warm breath on her hands, nuzzling her.

Kaoru looked up slowly to see that Ishino wasn't maddened anymore.

"Ishino?" she whispered.

Ishino answered her with perked up ears that had been hanging down worried. He let an unsure nicker flow from his throat. Kaoru smiled at his apologetic look and slowly stood up. He raised his head with her and flattened his ears to his skull to say he was sorry.

"You're fine, Ishino, you didn't hurt me, I know you're in pain, I know" she reassured as she wrapped her arms around his thick strong neck.

Ishino moaned and curled his neck to hug her back.

"Is he sane now?" Sano asked from behind the fence safely.

"That he is, Sano" Kenshin replied.

Hearing Kenshin's lightened voice, Ishino pulled away from Kaoru's embrace and faced off the old samurai again. He stood bracingly and proud before Kenshin as if sizing him up. Kenshin tensed, ready for another out burst from the stallion. Yet it wasn't necessary. Ishino's hard silver eyes softened and he lowered his head submissively as he approached the surprised red head. The horse pressed his muzzle against one of Kenshin's' hands that had held the rope halter. He nickered warmly at the man and nudged the halter again.

Getting the hint, Kenshin slipped on the halter over the horses' head with out any complaint from Ishino at all. Ishino stood respectfully at Kenshin's side with his head bent level with the mans' shoulder, a show of trust and affection.

"He accepts you now." Kaoru said with a warm smile at her secrete love.


	4. Chapter 4 Unbroken Spirit

Chapter 4 Step 2 Respect

Chapter 4 Unbroken Spirit

"Kaoru Kamiya, is it?" Master Tenyasu said when he looked at the large round pin the crazed stallion was held and saw everything that had just occurred, "She has very large potential for a trainer."

"Master, the stallion was calmed by these strangers…. How is that?" Tsukoto asked in awe, "None of our professionals could get the horse to stand still!"

Tenyasu watched on for a moment then looked down to his pupil, "Tsukoto, not only human beings have feelings. Animals and nature also feel the pain of loss. Do you not long for a kindred sprit when such a thing occurs to you?"

"Kindred spirit, sir?" Tsukoto repeated, not quite understanding what his master meant.

Tenyasu looked one more time back to the pin before turning slowly back to his house to work, "Come, Tsukoto, we must go over the blue prints on this new machine you have thought up once again. I wish to see how it truly works and you're pitiful at explaining things such as that."

Tsukoto sweat dropped at the degrading comment, "Ye-yes sir" he sighed, following faithfully behind his master.

0987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"Are you ready for this?" Kaoru asked the black horse that stood perpendicular to her. Silver eyes looking back at her confidently was her answer. Smiling, Kaoru grabbed a fistful of black mane and started to hoist herself up to the tall back of the stallion.

"Are you sure you should be trying this so early? What if he still is antsy about riding? He's not broken in!" Sano protested.

All 3 men watched in awe as the woman of the group, which was usually pretty klutzy, swung her legs up and over the strong back of the stallion that stood patiently still for her as if it were a normal occurrence.

"He is too broken in." Kaoru argued, "He's just high-spirited" she leaned forward on the bare back of the stallion to pat his shoulder appraisingly. Ishino tossed his head lightly as if to show off he did something worth awarding and boasting about. Kaoru had successfully managed to mount the stallion that no man could mount before his previous master with only a rope halter hanging about the animals head.

"Kaoru, how do you do that?" Yahiko gapped.

"Respect" Kaoru said smartly, "Any horse will let you on them like this if they have your respect."

"Respect?" Sano balked, "I though we earned that yesterday?"

"Not quite…. He trusts you to get near him and not hurt him, but he might not see you as worthy enough to sit astride him as his partner. He is a prideful war-stallion after all." Kaoru reminded.

"Well….. Kenshin goes first this time." Sano pointed to the quite red head.

"Do you mind going first, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"No, that would be fine by this one." Kenshin nodded.

"Alright Sano, there you have it. He doesn't care. Happy?" Kaoru looked back down to Sano, nudging Ishino with her legs to a walk around the pin.

"Yeah, _he _gets thrown off first!" Sano grinned brightly.

"That's always a plus! Then he'll be too tired to buck us off that badly!" Yahiko agreed mirroring Sanosuke's shit-eating grin.

"Cowards" Kaoru mumbled.

Ishino tossed his head in a delighted whinny as he felt her nudge him into a trot. He lifted his knees with high importance as he trotted around with head and tail held high. His bright silver eyes shining as he followed the woman astride him when she gave him signals to a 'T'. It had been so long since he had a rider he actually wanted to work with instead of buck off. 

"See how I lead him by the pressure of my legs, Kenshin?" she called to the red headed ex-samurai.

Kenshin barely nodded. He was entranced by they way she expertly showed off her riding skills, yet in all the time he'd known her, never had she ever showed a hint at being this well versed in horsemanship. Well, that, and he was entranced by the fact that she chose to where her training gi and hikamma which bunched up to her thighs astride the large back of the horse, showing off creamy skin that would seem indecent under normal circumstances.

Ishino tossed his head as Kaoru reined him into a stop then slid off his back. Kenshin was waiting on the ground to help her down. She thanked him quickly before taking up the reins close to Ishino's bridal to steady the stallion. 

"Okay, Kenshin." She smiled, "Go for it"

Kenshin looked up the horses back, suddenly feeling very small…..

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked after awhile when Kenshin didn't move.

The red head snapped out of it, "Hm?"

"The horse?" she tried to remind him.

"Oh yes!" he grasped a good portion of the mane near Ishino's withers and tried to find leverage along the horses' rump. He almost looked clumsy as he struggled to pull himself over the bear back of the much taller horse.

"Having trouble, Kenshin?" Sano smirked at Kenshin's obvious struggle. It seemed the samurai wasn't always as graceful as they had all thought!

Kenshin let out a relieved sigh when he finally sat astride the large horse, "No, Sano, no troubles at all."

"Alright, I'm letting go, Kenshin" Kaoru warned as she backed away slowly.

Ishino stood where he was, watching Kaoru leave his side with perked ears and a tilted head as if to say, 'What, are you just going to up and leave me here?!'. It seemed that the ex-warhorse had no concern for the man on his back, even as Kenshin lightly attempted to turn the horses' head with the reins to get him to move. Ishino just shook his mane and let out a lazy snort.

"Ms. Kaoru?" Kenshin finally looked to her for help.

"Give him a bit of a nudge with your legs, Kenshin. Pressure with your calves makes him move forward. Weren't you watching me earlier when I steered him?"

Kenshin chose not to answer verbally to that. Instead, he tried to gently apply pressure to Ishino's sides. The black horses' ears darted back toward him as his attention was suddenly turned to the man on his back. He moved forward obediently. Kenshin couldn't help but feel a small sense of accomplishment.

"Well at least he's moving." Yahiko watched on as the horse did indeed move forward until his nose touched the fence, then rested his great head against a fence post, ignoring Kenshin trying to turn him.

"Use a bit more force, Kenshin. If you act meekly toward him, he'll take advantage of you." Kaoru coached. 

Kenshin turned Ishino's head and nudged the great beasts' sides with his heels, catching Ishino's attention. Ishino's ears folded back in minor annoyance, but proceeded as the samurai asked and turned, walking in a circle…. A very tight circle. He was basically sidestepping tightly.

"Okay, enough with the force on the reins…" Kaoru groaned. She was happy that Ishino allowed the red headed samurai to mount, but this is almost as bad as if the horse had insisted on going in a bucking frenzy, "Didn't you see how I guided him with my calf muscles? Try that."

"Oh, I bet he saw alright." Sano smirked.

"Sano" Kenshin gritted his teeth tightly, "Do _you _wanna ride next?" he glared.

"No, no," Sano patted Yahiko's head, "It's Yahiko's turn next!"

"Oi!"

097097097097097097

Yahiko looked down at the ground from where he sat upon Ishino's back. He had only gotten up here because Kenshin and Sano helped him climb up while Kaoru held the reins and Ishino steady. Apparently, the stallion didn't like being man handled. Yahiko slowly sat a bit taller and looked forward as he leaned away from looking down. He gulped intimidated, just now seeing for himself how tall Ishino was and how high off the ground one was when one was astride such a horse. His only saving grace was that Kaoru had yet to let go of the reins.

"Alright, Yahiko, are you ready?" Kaoru asked looking up.

"Don't you dare let go!" Yahiko yelped.

"You have to try on your own sometime" Kaoru replied.

"Yeah, well," Yahiko searched for a good excuse to stall her with, "Well- You're just always calling me a kid and all and aren't kids supposed to be lead around their first time on a horse or anything else they try at first?" he sounded all too hopeful.

Kaoru gave him a dry look from where she stood on the ground barely holding on Ishino's reins while the horse tossed his mane in boredom to watch his long forelock fly in and out of his line of vision.

"Yahiko, seriously. You weren't this wimpy the first time you tried swords" she taunted.

Yahiko blushed indignantly, "A sword doesn't have a separate brain or powerful hooves to stomp me to death should I fall off its back!"

"No, it just has a sharp edge you could cut yourself with at any given mistake you make." Kaoru imputed smartly.

"Look, I didn't even start off with a real sword anyways, Ugly!" Yahiko balked.

That got Kaoru riled, and in turn, Ishino's ears pinned back. He was feeling a bit too cramped with both of them bickering at such close range with his sensitive ears.

Ishino started to shift under Yahiko, alarming the young swordsmen. The tall dark horse carefully shied away from Kaoru and crow hopped into the air (When a horse ducks its head between its front knees and bounces with all feet off the ground at the same time, arching its back to through you off with out having to move from it's spot.)

Yahiko went flying yelling like a banshee, falling right on top an ecstatic Sanosuke who hadn't stopped laughing even when he was tackled suddenly by the falling form of Yahiko to the ground. Kenshin grimaced from beside where Sano had stood, thankful that wasn't him. He quickly turned back to the horse and woman still inside the pin, happy to see that Ishino didn't seem startled, merely annoyed by Yahiko and Kaoru's squabbling. Apparently this horse didn't like trouble unless he was the cause of it. Kenshin rolled his eyes. This horse was turning out to be more spoiled than anything. Even better- Mule-ish tempered.

Ishino snorted smartly in the direction he had thrown Yahiko in and pawed at the ground as if to saw, 'Is that your best shot, come at me again why don't ya?'. The stallion made no move to frighten or alarm the girl he had chosen to trust while she approached him cautiously, but he couldn't help lifting up a startled head when he heard a Calvary bugle trumpet sound close by and the squeal of many whinnies.

The horses in the barn answered the near by calls of approaching horses, but Ishino stood tall so he could see what was coming. His silver eyes set to the horizon of the town where Kaoru and the others, too, watched curiously to see who it was.

Master Tenyasu came out of his house, tailed by his assistant- Tsukoto. Tenyasu glared when he saw uniformed men from a government foreign to Japan riding astride about 12 or 14 different colored horses. All of which seemed well bred, trained and picked for the way they moved and how well they stood out from the rest of their fellow equines.

"Not them again…." He sighed.

"Master?" Tsukoto said uncertainly.

"Close off the barn door. If they ask, we don't have horses anymore." Tenyasu said softly to his assistant. 

The mounted men rode up 2 by 2 in a well rehearsed fashion as they entered the courtyard just beyond Ishino's round pin. Once in the more open area, they fanned out from left to right in a columned tunnel and stood with salutes to their commander astride a tall, muscular built Dutch-blood horse that was a pale white color with a pink muzzle, faint blue eyes and flaxen colored cropped mane and tail. The man had a western style beard and wore a red uniform with a black helmet. He reined his horse to stop right in front of Tenyasu who barely reached the white horse's chest in height. It made Ishino look like a twig-like pony.

"You there, sir" His Japanese was heavily accented with a British accent, "You are the owner of this establishment, no?"

"I am" Tenyasu nodded, "I am Master Tenyasu. The Mechanical inventor of these parts. What can I do for you fine horsemen?"

"We were told from your officials you're a well renounced horse breeder." The British general said matter-of-factly.

"You must be mistaken," Tenyasu chuckled, "I have no horses any longer. What would a mechanic like me need with such creatures?"

"So then the stallion in the round pin doesn't belong to you sir?" the British man narrowed his dark eyes.

"That one would be mine, sir. I can't lie however; he's no horse I'd loan to anyone. A bit of a whack job." Tenyasu discouraged.

"Is he now?" The general didn't seem convinced; he turned his head to address one of his men in English. Kenshin and the others didn't understand the foreign tongue they spoke, but Tenyasu seemed to get it. His eyes widened.

"Sergeant Henry"

"Sir?"

"Examine the stallion. If he is with in good tastes, tether him to our load." The general said.

"I wouldn't advise that, good sir; it would not be wise to tamper with him of all horses!" Tenyasu's words fell on deaf ears as Sergeant Henry and another private soldier dismounted their horses and handed off the reins to near by soldiers still mounted. 

Sergeant Henry followed astride his tall horse toward the pin where Ishino started to understand what was going on. The stallion pinned back his ears and lashed his tail as he grunted threateningly.

Tenyasu had a bad feeling about this. He hurriedly rushed over to the fence of the pin and called out to Kaoru, "Lady Kaoru, please get out of there!"

Kaoru didn't feel right leaving Ishino alone to fend off these strange men. The stallion had retreated to her side when he realized the men were coming into the pin, "I can't just leave him alone, what are they going to do?"

"They're just looking him over, Miss Kaoru" Tsukoto said quietly, "But the stallion could get out of control again, please for your own safety, leave him be until they're done."

"Easy there boy," one of the soldiers said calmly as he reached out to take the reins from Kaoru's frozen hands.

Ishino bore his teeth in a sneer when the man got too close to Kaoru, he lunged at them, intending to do them harm. Kaoru gasped when the horse stomped in front of her, but seemed on caution not to harm her. He whirled his hind legs in the air, twisting his body to face her and lashing out back at the men to get them to back off. When he landed, he swished his tail agitatedly, daring the men to try that again.

"Seems spirited." The general chuckled.

"Yes, very spirited, sir. A bit much so" Tenyasu hopped that would discourage the foreigner.

The general smirked, "The British army has dealt with this before. After all with how the Yanks are being in the Americas as of late, we'll take any horse with a crazed mind we can find. Makes them all the better to rush into the scene of battle."

"Battle?" Kenshin gawked. He thought the revolution was over with in Japan.

"After the American Revolution, our King has been hiring mercenaries like us to weaken the U.S army on their own land so that our fellow Brits can go in for the final Kill. We're still a bit sore with the loss we had to those sewage rats." The general seemed a bit peeved.

"But didn't they come to an agreement to stop the fighting?" Sano asked.

"Forced to, but yes. Now that a bit of time has passed, we're yearning for revenge. To bloody hell with that treaty! We'll claim it back right under their stupid hill Billy noses" a few of the soldiers laughed at the name since there was no translation word in Japanese for it. So both sides of the language barrier got what it meant.

"America is prosperous no, just as Japan has finally come to be, you should leave it well alone, that you should." Kenshin said bravely, "Besides, what do you need crazed horses for?"

"Suicide raids" another Japanese speaking soldier said, "Crazed horses will be strapped with a new weapon that sets off an explosion after a given time with an out a fire-lit fuse. We'll herd the horse toward the site and let it carry its own fate to those sorry bastards. They won't know what hit'em. They'll be too shocked to noticed the rest of us attacked until their dead laying in their own blood"

"You can't take him" Kaoru snapped.

The sergeant looked confused back to his commander when Kaoru spoke in Japanese to him, "She said we can't have him" the commanding officer translated then looked to Kaoru, "Step back girl, horses have nothing to do with pretty little maidens like you."

"I won't let you take him!" Kaoru stood in front of the offended stallion protectively with her hands spread out to shield him as best she could.

"She's just trying to get in the way, men. Take him" the general reined his horses' head away to align the rest of the soldiers and prepare a harness for Ishino to be tied to.

"No! YOU CAN'T!" Kaoru was shoved aside, not harmed, but just enough to through her to the dirt.

"Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin quickly ducked under the fence to help her up.

Yahiko and Sano quickly followed. Yahiko watched the men try and corner Ishino, but the horse kept pacing around Kaoru and the others in the middle, he wouldn't leave them for a corner.

"For heavens sakes Henry! Cant you catch a horse?" the commander groaned.

"Sir, he's a bit difficult."

"Then get more men. Tranquilize him if you have to" the commander rolled his eyes.

Kaoru looked up to Ishino who kept looking from them to the soldiers; she could tell he was nervous. At all costs she didn't want him to end up with these men.

"Go, Ishino." She whispered. She knew he heard her by the way his ears cocked back to her and he tilted his head at a small angle, "Run"

Ishino snorted and shook his head in protest. He reared in anger when more men came in with lassos now.

"GO!" she shouted at him, startling Kenshin, Sano and Yahiko who were close to her.

Ishino bolted for the fence, nearly trampling one of the men in his way. He sailed over it in a powerful leap into the air and disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"What are you waiting for? GO AFTER IT!" the commander shouted. Half his platoon bolted off in a blurry cloud of dust and hooves after the stallion.

"Sir," one of the dismounted soldiers called from where he stood next to the barn, "The old man lied to you. He's got a whole barn of exotic bred horses"

"He did, did he?" the commander stroke his go-T beard and turned to look at Master Tenyasu, "Restrain him and the boy. Tie them up and anyone else in the house hold. From this point until we receive further message from the higher-ups, I claim this land our Japanese base."

"Yes sir!" the soldier nodded and sent out orders to the rest, then turned to the woman and 3 men in the pen, "What of these people sir?"

"They're just civilians" Tenyasu spoke up as two soldiers grabbed each arm, "They have no connection to me. They found the stallion a while back and brought him here, that's all"

The general shrugged, "Toss'em to the streets. We don't involve civilians if we can avoid it. That's what was ordered of us."

"They seem unwilling to cooperate…" the soldier noticed as Sano threatened any who came too close to them with his fists.

"Knock'em out, then throw them out. Simple, easy, no do it" the commander ordered in English to the soldier, "Where's my lasso? I want a piece of the action when we actually catch this wannabe mustang delinquent of a horse…" 

Kenshin and the others didn't have a prayer when they were over come by so many at one time and blacked out from odd-smelling rags shoved over their mouths and noses.

0987098709870987098709870987098709870987


End file.
